


12.03 - Cloud

by dontbefancy



Series: Christmas Traditions - Klaine Advent 2014 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/pseuds/dontbefancy





	12.03 - Cloud

Blaine hadn't needed to use a recipe for his grandmother's uraro cookies since he was a teen, and he delighted in kicking off the Christmas baking season with a huge batch of them.

He'd left Kurt in the office, pouring over something-management, something-incompetent, something-sofuckingfedup that he hoped related to Kurt's job and not an unknown-to-Blaine problem at home. He kissed the top of Kurt's head and chuckled at the dichotomous scene he was leaving: brewing, steaming Kurt and the warm fluff-ball of a kitten curled in the crook of Kurt's arm as he worked the mouse and muttered to himself.

Baxter had been with them for two weeks. Beyond filling the desire to have a pet, they got him to see if they could care for a living thing before they continued their discussions on potentially caring for actual offspring. So far, it was going quite well.

Blaine pre-heated the oven, and began gathering ingredients, setting the butter and eggs by his bowl as he filled his arms with the dry goods from the pantry.

As he turned and kicked the pantry door closed with his foot, every dream of ever having children unraveled into a slow motion nightmare.

"Baxter, no honey. No, no, no… " Blaine balanced his boxes and canisters and hobbled toward the counter while Baxter made nice with the white, round, spin-y new toys he'd just found.

Blaine's eggs.

Blaine took two steps, tripped on the leg of a kitchen chair, juggled his armload and instantly let go of everything as both eggs sailed off the edge of the counter

Baxter pawed into the air as the eggs sailed away from him.

Blaine pawed into the air as everything fell around him.

The sugar landed first, followed by the baking powder, Blaine, and the maple flavoring. But the worst hit was the flour: the snap-top popped free as the edge of the container hit the floor, bounced and hit again. A thick cloud of flour puffed into the air and settled all over…

Counter. Table. Chairs. Floor. Blaine. Baxter—who was still quite gleeful because now he had something else to play with.

"Blaine! Honey! Oh my god, are you—"

"Laugh, and I will never bake for you again."

Kurt tried, he did. He monumentally failed, but he tried. "Are you okay?" Kurt flapped his hands as he passed into the descending cloud and squatted down, snerks and giggles eking out of him with every motion.

"I'm fine. That _animal_ however… "

"Is no longer gray." Kurt fluffed some flour out of Blaine's hair and gave into it, sitting down in a pile of sugar? Too fine. More flour.

"Are you just going to sit there making snorting noises or are you going to help me up?"

"In a minute. I'm overwhelmed. This is going to take for _ever_ —and the fact that—"

"I saved the eggs?" Blaine groaned and shifted to his side, offering up his prize.

"You saved the eggs." Kurt took them from his hands and considered smashing them on the kitten's face. And then reconsidered when Baxter hopped off the counter, into the biggest pile of flour and rolled onto his back.

"So, if this was a baby… "

"Maybe we'd better wait on kids. It's going to take a few years to clean this up anyway."


End file.
